Diary of an NPC
by Rorrim J. Tori
Summary: Non-Player-Characters, you see them all the time. walking a few squares forward and back, repeating the same sentence whenever you talk to them. But this one NPC is going to stand out, he's going to prove to the world that he has a lot to say! ...Not really. -Completely random drabbles-
1. Introduction

Hello, I am an NPC.

"The Hero will save the princess!"

I walk up and down the road in front of my house yelling that sentence to anyone and everyone who is close enough to hear it. Some people might call this a 'waste of time' or say that I am leading an 'unfulfilling existence', but I find happiness in it. Some days I think of going on an adventure, but I could never risk leaving behind my life of security.

I can have my own adventures here anyway, which is why I have decided to start keeping a journal of my daily activities.

* * *

This story is complete nonsensical crack and randomness; mainly drabbles that I'll randomly post when I feel like it. Enjoy.

Listed under Misc. Games because the idea could be applied to almost any game with a hero, a princess, and repetitive NPCs.

Special thanks to phantom theif kid for helping come up with this amazingly hilarious idea.


	2. Day 01 - Diary discovery

Dear Diary,

Today was a great day. Why was it such a great day? I can tell you! It started out like any normal day: I was walking in front of my house yelling "There are many guards at the castle!" to anyone who was close enough to hear me when I _tripped._ Yes, I tripped over something. That something was a book. It was, in fact, the same book I am currently writing these words in right now.

I have always wanted to keep a diary of my daily adventures.

-NPC


	3. Day 02 - Tea with the neighbors

Dear Diary,

I was so happy about my new diary/journal that I told my neighbor. He looked at me for a long while before saying with a smile: "These are dark times indeed." We then had some lovely tea and went back to our daily business.

It was a nice day.

-NPC


	4. Day 03 - Dark times indeed

Dear Diary,

Something horrible has happened! Not only has the princess been kidnapped, but the castle itself caught fire today. It was so stunning that I changed my sentence.

"Something horrible is happening at the castle!"

-NPC


	5. Day 04 - Names

Dear Diary,

I have decided something of the utmost importance. I had a realization yesterday that it is my destiny to save the princess! I'll make my identity known to the world like a true hero!

... I just haven't exactly figured out how to do that.

Maybe I should start by giving myself an identity. Starting with a name. Tom.

Yeah, that's good.

I walked around saying "My name is Tom!" today.

- NPC Tom


	6. Day 05 - Whispers of a Hero

Dear Diary,

I have decided against becoming a hero. Becoming a hero would mean that I had to leave my home. I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment.

However, all is not lost. I have heard news of another hero rising up to the challenge. a hero. The Hero. He moves from town to town, collecting items and doing cool quests! He's so cool.

I wonder if he will visit our town...

-NPC Tom


	7. Day 06 - Visitor?

Dear Diary,

A visitor came to town today. He looked different from the people I usually see here; more... aware, I guess?

He came up and talked to me, I didn't want to be rude and ignore him so I happily said: "Did you hear about the SECRET CAVE? Nobody knows what's in there, because it's secret!"

He seemed rather interested in these secret caves that I certainly don't know anything about because of the secret.

I don't know what happened to him after that. Oh well, not my place to stick my nose into other peoples' business.

-NPTom


	8. Day 07 - The Hero's Quest

Dear Diary,

The stranger from yesterday appeared again. He had gone into the SECRET CAVE. Apparently there was treasure and a rare item. Huh, who knew? Anyway, that wasn't even the highlight of my day. The stranger came to thank me for the information regarding the secret cave, and I realized something: This stranger wasn't really a stranger at all, it was The Hero!

Can you believe it!? _The Hero_ stopped by our little town. And not only that, he talked to me! Amazing!

I wanted to help him on his quest, so I h gave him my diary as a useful item.

"It's dangerous to go alone, take this!" I said to him.

-NPC Tom

Wait... what am I writing this on?


	9. Day 08 - Walls

Dear Diary,

Apparently I wrote that last entry on my walls. I have since bought myself a new diary and have resumed my writing.

The Hero has left town, moving on to continue his adventure. It was very nice to meet him. Maybe he will stop by again after the princess has been saved.

I am still walking back and forth in front of my house happily saying: "The HEro will save us."

On another note, someone new has moved in across the street. She's not The Hero, but she's pretty nice. Perhaps I'll invite her over.

-NPC Tom


End file.
